superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Mobster Mash/Lake Titicara/Icebreakers Credits (1993)
"Mobster Mash" Written by Nicholas Hollander Directed by Dave Marshall Greg Reyna "Lake Titicaca" Written by Nicholas Hollander "Icebreakers" Written by Nicholas Hollander Directed by Lenord Robinson Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Frank Welker as Runt Tom Bodett as Announcer Colin Wells as Colin and Bernadette Peters as Rita Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh B.G. Color Design Brian Sebern "Lake Titicaca" Music: Richard Stone Lyrics: Tom Ruegger Direction: Lenord Robinson Main Title Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Chris Aguirre Rich Arons Jim Fletcher Drew Graybeal Brian Mitchell Chris Otuski John Over Lenord Robinson Sheet Timing Bill Knoll Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson B.G. Key Design John Dymer Frank Frezzo Model Design David Kuhn Robert Sledge Mark Zoeller Slugging Jeff Hall Donna Mouliot Tom Ray Lenord Robinson Layout Supervisor Paul Fisher B.G. Layout Ernie Guanlao Ed Haney Perry Kiefer Robaire Ream Character Layout Charlie Bean Mark Christiansen Kevin Frank Tim George Chuck Harvey David Kuhn Mike Milo Phil Mosness Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Kathryn Yelsa Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Digital Effects Eugene Jeong Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd REngineer Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Bonzai Sculptor Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Bill Devine John Morris Geno DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster Marcus Williams Animation Services Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Ferk Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Directors: Hisao Yokobori, Keiko Oyamanda Akom Production Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:End Credits